


for daddy

by kewlwhore



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Erotic, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, porn wtout plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwhore/pseuds/kewlwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris evans wanted seb since ca:tfa. When he made a move, he was surprised by the response that he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first gay smut. Forgive me if i didnt satisfy you. :)

Chris entered the hotel room and saw seb. They were in a same room because it was peak season and even if they wanted to book the whole hotel, they couldn't. Most of the staff had a room mate. Well, at least for the whole week end. 

Seb was lying on the couch, watching tv and eating doritos. 

"Sup" seb greeted chris. 

Chris nodded and put the food in the table. He always felt nervous around seb. Specially now that they're alone in a hotel room. He had these sex dreams about seb every damned night. Even when he's having sex wt other men or women, he thinks of seb and now that they're alone, he had to fight the urge to jump on him and suck him dry. 

"Dinner?" Chris asked seb. 

Seb stood up. He's just wearing his boxers and a shirt. He looked at the table and prepared their plates. 

"You're quiet" seb chuckled. 

"No, I'm not. I'm weird-ed out by the fact that you're just wearung boxers." Chris spat.

"What? You think I'm gay?" Sebastian furrowed a brow.

"I know you are." Chris said. He's playing wt seb and seb doesn't know how to play his game.

"What the fuck?" Seb shouted.

"Chill, man." Chris laughed. Disappointed by what seb just said. 

"Wtf" seb mumbled. 

"Eat" chris irdered, sitting down at the table. 

They talked about various things at work and their cast members. 

"Mackie wanted to drink tonight. You think we should catch up?" Seb asked. 

"Oh, really? Where?" Chris asked.

"He said there's a bar at this hotel. We could find it." Seb said, taking the last spoonful of his meal.

"Okay. I'll take a shower first. You wash the dishes." Chris smirked at seb. More like flirt. But seb didn't seem to notice. 

Seb rolled his eyes and did the dishes. 

-

They found the bar and when they entered, they saw mackie and the whole crew. They made their way to their table and sat down. 

Chris called a waitress nd asked for a margarita while seb wanted to do shots. Chris eyed the lady as she walks away to get their orders. 

"Chris!" Scarlett screamed and hugged chris.

"Come on, let's dance." Scarlett pulled chris into the dance floor. He looked at seb and saw him laugh. 

Seb watched chris as he gets a lap dance from some girl. He always thought of confessing his feelings but he never wanted to ruin their friendship--if there is any. He watched him groove as he takes shots at the table. Few moments later, elizabeth pulled him into the dance floor. 

"Feels good, doesnt it" lizzie shouted. 

Seb nodded and started dancing. He can feel every beat. The dance floor is too crowded. He went depper through it to look for chris. 

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked chris who's already wasted. 

Chris nodded and followed him out. 

"Jesus! What did yiu drink?" Seb asked as Chris throws up. 

"Idk. Your shots. Then i took someone else's tequilla by the bar. I kissed her and she gave me her drink." Chris wiped his mouth and leaned on the wall. 

"You know, I've never felt so embarrassed in my life."chris said. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. Not before yesterday. You. You intimidate me. I wanted to suck you dry since the ca:tfa" chris drunk confessed

"What?" Seb asked, confused.

"Yea, that's right. I've been in love with you since day one." 

"Let's me get you to bed" seb said as he puts chris's arm over his shoulder for support. 

Seb was shocked by what chris just said. He thought of what he said. "I wanted to suck you dry since ca:tf--" his thoughts were interrupted when they reached their floor no. He assisted chris all the way to their hotel room.

"Daddy" chris murmured as seb opens the hotel room door.

"Hush" seb tried to calm him down. 

When they got in, he laid chris at the bed and trued to make him drink water to sober him up. 

When he was about to change chris's shirt, chris pulled him into a kiss. He kissed him back. He wont remember, he thought. He kissed him passionately. Chris's tongue entered his mouth and played with his. He could see chris's bulge. 

Chris reached for seb's hem line and removed his shirt. He undid his pants and et seb take it off. 

Seb's eyes widen as he sees chris's erection. He wanted to suck him at that very moment. But chris resisted. He pushed seb down at the bed and removed his pants along with his boxers. 

Chris ran his hands up and down of seb's length. His palm can feel seb's dick throb at each thrust. Seb groaned and chris took seb in his mouth. Bobbibg his head slowly, picking up speed and palming his length. 

"Ah, fuck" seb moaned. Chris took seb deeper into his mouth and he moans as he feel seb's hot load at the back of his throat. 

"Fuck me daddy"chris said, kneeling down beside the bed. 

Seb looked at him then bend him over the bed. 

"Daddy?" He asked. 

"Yes, daddy" chris responded.

Seb chuckled. He tugged at chris's hair and teased his entrance. He pulled away to get a condom and put it on. Once done, he thrusts himself inside chris. 

Chris pulled the bed sheets as seb's cock enters his asshole. He groaned everytime seb would go deep. Pulling the bed sheets and screaming seb's name. 

Seb tugged at his hair and spanked chris everytime he screams his name. 

He thrusted faster and harder. Chris could hear his own ass clap. Skin to skin, seb was fucking him raw. 

"D-daddy. I-im -- fuck. Im g-gonna ccum" chris managed to say

"Give it to daddy" seb thrusted faster and spanked Chris's behind as they both came. 

Seb pulled the bed sheets and screamed seb's name while seb spanked him as they cum. Seb cursed through his orgasm. He caressed chris's butt as he pulled out of him. 

"Daddy" chris mumbled.

"Yes, daddy" seb whispered as he laid chris down at the bed and slept beside him.


End file.
